


Dear Cas

by superpotterdiaries27



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpotterdiaries27/pseuds/superpotterdiaries27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Dean could've written after 'Dear Cas.' This story is based on Twist and Shout. The story was written by gabriel and standbyme. It is wonderfully written and I am by no means trying to change it. It is great the way it is. It would be recommended that you read that story before reading this. Dean/Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Cas

**Author's Note:**

> First Disclaimer: I don’t own Supernatural.
> 
> Second Disclaimer: I don’t own Twist and Shout. The story was written by gabriel and standbyme. The story is wonderfully written and I am by no means trying to change it. After reading it, I had always wondered what Dean would've written after ‘Dear Cas' so I decided to write it out.

Dean was sitting at the desk, a pencil in his hand thinking about what to write next. After a few minutes, he gathered his thoughts and began to write.

_Dear Cas,_

_I didn't know how I would start off this letter. There are way too many things that I wish I could say to you right now. More than that, I wish you could hear them. Firstly, I'd like to say I'm sorry. I know you said that it wasn't my fault and that you wanted me to be happy. But I'm not, Cas. I'm not happy, I'm miserable without you. I still can't grasp the fact that I won't ever see you again. I'm sorry that I was a coward and I wasn't there when you needed me. More than that, I'm sorry that we never got our happily ever after ending._

_After reading your letter, I decided to go to that beach. I walked around the beach, just taking in the scenery. It was beautiful and I realized how much I had missed it. I wish you could've been there with me._

_Abigail has grown so much. Everyday, she looks more and more like her mother. But don't tell Sam that, he might have a bit of a fit. I'm sure she would've loved you if she ever met you._

_Remember that promise you made me keep? I'm trying to keep it everyday. It's been so hard without you here. I can never be as happy as I was when I was with you. But I'm trying to live my life to the fullest._

_I hope you're in a better place. And hey, maybe you'll be able to meet Elvis up there. That way you can tell him all about that boner you harbored for him._

_Not one day goes by without me thinking about you. I miss you so much. I will always love you._

_Love,_

_Dean_

Dean folded the paper in half and put it into an envelope. He was going to go to the cemetery and read the letter to Cas. It felt like the longest drive of his life.

As Dean read the letter, he let out a few tears. He wiped at them and sniffled. After he finished reading, he got up and went back to his car. He was going to put the letter into the shoebox that he had collected from Cas's apartment.

Unbeknownst to him, a man with sparkling blue eyes was standing in the cemetery; one tear was streaming down his face. "I love you too, Dean." The man said and then seemed to disappear into a bright white light.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Please review.  
> Thank You,


End file.
